


I got you a present

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Ficlet, Happy baddies, M/M, Mary being a bad person, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Sebastain Moran, who happened to be in love with a certain consulting criminal, also had a sister who he adored much.____________________________More or less a texting-ficlet.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Prompts from 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259207
Kudos: 14





	I got you a present

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place somewhat during season three, I guess?  
> Prompt No. 26.2 I got you a present  
> Italics are texting.

Sebastian Moran adored his little sister. She was smart, albeit not as smart as his boss and lover. She always worked hard and was an expert at gaining people's trust. He has always been fascinated by her ability to blend in with the common people. He was good with it, but his baby sister was brilliant.

When she sent him a photo with John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and herself, and the headline: _Got you a present_ , Sebastian was overly delighted.

Mary had accomplished being trusted by his target alongside his lover's toy. That have been wonderful news. So all that was left was to design a game to subdue the boredom Jim felt normally. Sebastian loved it when Jim had fun.

He knew Jim would be most joyful about this development and the opportunities. Currently, the consulting criminal was in Amerika, partly working and partly scheming the second part of his game with the Holmes family.

Sebastian was thrilled to use this opportunity to present his lover with a new playing field. So he prepared everything for Jim's return. After a couple more days he wrote to his sister: _Thank you, sister. I am most delighted to see you happy with your friends._

And to Jim: _Whenever you decide to come back, look what my sister did. Isn't it lovely?_ including the picture.

The reply was instant: _Beautiful, Bast! I´ll be back soon. Give my greetings to your darling sister. She isn't the only one who got you a present._

Yes, life could be very delightful with such a man as a lover and such a woman as a sister.


End file.
